Voleuse !
by rayast
Summary: One-shot, l'histoire se déroule après le 2ème film. Résumé : Moi, Tomoyo Daidoji, je m'apprête à entrer par effraction chez Sakura et Shaolan. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Venez lire si vous voulez en savoir plus.


(Salut ! C'est la première fois que je sors de la section Beyblade en tant qu'auteure donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. « Bon » comme « mauvais » pourvu que les critiques soient un minimum justifiées ! J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour une occasion très spéciale : l'annif de ma frangine de cœur. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Card Captor Sakura sont aux CLAMP et non à moi, contrairement au scénario de ce one-shot.)

**Voleuse ?!**

Vous souvenez-vous de Sakura Kinomoto, la jeune fille qui a capturé les cartes de Clow, les a transformées en cartes de Sakura et a crée la carte de l'Espoir ? Cela vous intéresserait-il de savoir ce qui lui est arrivée après l'aventure de « la carte scellée » ? Oui ? Eh bien, moi je peux vous le raconter ! Qui je suis ? Si je vous dis costumes et caméra… Exact, je suis Tomoyo Daidoji, la cousine de Saki. Cela fait dix ans que le Néant et la carte sans nom ont fusionné pour former l'Espoir et que nos deux magiciens préférés sont ensemble. Toutes ces années sont passées à une vitesse folle malgré le calme plat qui a régné côté magie, nous avons tous terminé nos études et sommes entrés dans la vie active.

Sakura est devenue mannequin et présente mes créations qui sont devenues plutôt célèbres en Asie. J'ai bien fait d'écouter mon entourage et de devenir styliste ! Shaolan gère en partie les affaires du clan Li mais s'arrange toujours pour éviter de voyager car il n'aime pas quitter sa chérie… Ah, c'est trop mignon ! Ils ont emménagé ensemble, depuis un moment déjà, dans une maison non loin de celle de M. Kinomoto qui est au courant pour la magie. Ils la pratiquent d'ailleurs de temps en temps pour ne pas perdre la main, au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Toya est devenu professeur de sport et s'est marié avec Kaho Mizuki. Ils ont décidé d'habiter avec Fujitaka qui se sentirait bien seul sinon. Le brun continue toujours d'embêter sa sœur et de se disputer avec son futur beau-frère. Tout va bien, donc !

Du côté de nos amis, eux aussi mis au courant pour la magie, il y a eu peu de changements. On appelle maintenant Chiharu, Mme Yamazaki et Rika, Mme Terada. Elles sont toutes les deux femmes au foyer et Takashi est un comique en vogue. Naoko est toujours célibataire et écrit des romans fantastiques qui ont beaucoup de succès… Je pense que j'ai fait le tour… Ah, il manque Kéro et Yué/Yukito. Notre ventre à pattes habite en alternance avec sa maîtresse et avec le père de celle-ci et n'a pas changé du tout. Il adore toujours, sinon plus, la nourriture ! Yué et sa forme d'emprunt s'entendent beaucoup mieux, peut-être grâce à leur petite amie qui n'est autre que leur homologue féminin : Nakuru/Ruby Moon. Ils travaillent dans l'entreprise de jouets de ma mère qui est maintenant gérée par celui qui a volé mon cœur : Eriol Hiiragizawa. D'ailleurs, je prendrais son nom dans environ un mois !

Mais avant cela, dans deux jours a lieu un évènement très important : mes deux magiciens préférés vont se marier ! N'est-ce pas tout simplement magnifique ? Ahh, rien que d'imaginer ma Saki dans sa robe de mariée, qui est une de mes créations bien sûr, me fait rêver…

« -Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés. »

Ah tiens, c'est vrai ! Heureusement que mon chauffeur me l'a fait remarqué ! Je descendis donc et le priai de partir en lui disant que je l'appellerai plus tard pour qu'il vienne me récupérer. La rue sombre était seulement éclairée par quelques lampadaires espacés, il n'y avait pas de lune et les étoiles brillaient doucement. Ma tenue, composée d'un pantacourt, d'un col roulé à petites manches et de gants couleur d'encre, me permettait de passer inaperçue. J'avais également tressé mes cheveux pour plus de facilité. Tout était calme, le silence était juste brisé par les cris de quelques insectes nocturnes. Parfait pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire ! Vous vous demandez certainement ce que c'est. Oh, c'est simple ! Je vais entrer par effraction dans la maison de Sakura et Shaolan… Le pourquoi du comment serait trop long à vous expliquer maintenant, je le ferai plus tard…

Je m'approchai d'un cerisier dont certaines branches dépassaient du mur entourant la cour des futurs mariés. J'avais déjà dit à Sakura qu'il faudrait les couper car n'importe qui pourrait s'en servir pour pénétrer leur demeure. Elle m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'un puissant kekkai (barrière magique) empêchait les personnes malintentionnées et/ou étrangères d'entrer. Cela ne me concernait pas, fort heureusement, car je n'avais aucun pouvoir qui me permettrait de passer outre cet obstacle. Je sorti une assez longue corde munie d'une pierre de mon sac et la lançai vers une branche qui m'avait l'air solide. La roche passa de l'autre côté et je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et fasse du bruit.

Je retirai la pierre et la posai dans un coin avant de faire un nœud coulissant avec la corde. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tirer dessus pour qu'elle se noue autour de la branche dont je vérifiais en même temps la solidité. Je n'avais jamais été très forte en sport mais là je me devais de faire des efforts… Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée sur le mur. Je remontai la corde, la fit passer de l'autre côté de la muraille et descendis doucement. Après avoir pris la clé de secours cachée dans un creux du cerisier, je remontai la petite allée bétonnée jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Silencieusement, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me glissai par l'ouverture avant de la refermer lentement derrière moi. Je retirai la clé et la mis dans ma poche pour ne pas la perdre et pouvoir ressortir.

J'ouvris à nouveau mon sac noir et en sortis une lampe de poche entourée d'un mouchoir en tissu. Je l'allumai et, bien qu'elle soit tamisée, la lumière était assez vive pour que je puisse me repérer. En même temps, je connaissais quasiment cette maison par cœur vu le nombre de fois où j'y étais venue ! Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Shaolan qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du couloir sur lequel donnait le vestibule. Alors que je marchais, je me rappelai comment j'avais su où était ce que je cherchais. Sakura me l'avait indiqué, sans le vouloir : c'était la semaine dernière, lorsque j'étais venue la voir pour qu'elle essaie sa robe de mariage et que je puisse faire les dernières petites retouches.

Elle avait voulu me montrer le collier que sa mère portait le jour de son propre mariage et que son père lui avait donné car Nadeshiko aurait était très heureuse qu'elle le porte. Ma Saki avait profité du fait que Kéro passait dans le couloir pour lui dire d'aller demander à Shaolan, qui était dans son bureau, s'il pouvait sortir le bijou de son coffre… Bref, me voici en face de la porte en bois qui menait au lieu de travail du chef du clan Li. Je croisai mentalement les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée tout en attrapant la poignée de l'autre main. Je la tournai et… la porte s'ouvrit ! Le Chinois avait trop confiance en son kekkai… mais cela m'arrangeait bien ! Je pénétrai à pas de loup dans la pièce en promenant le faisceau de ma torche un peu partout.

J'examinai ce qui m'entourait car je n'étais jamais entrée dans cette pièce… Il y avait un large bureau en bois face à la porte. Quelques piles de papier bien nettes, des stylos, d'autres fournitures et un petit cadre photo y étaient posés. Je fis le tour du meuble et jetai un coup d'œil à l'image. Ah, c'était une des photos que j'avais prise lorsque nous étions tous allés à la plage l'année dernière ! Au premier plan, Shaolan, torse nu et avec un short vert, et Sakura, en bikini noir avec des fleurs de cerisiers roses pâles, étaient assis sur le sable. Le Chinois avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée et ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

A l'arrière-plan, on pouvait voir Toya qui fulminait, retenu par Kaho, et Spinel qui empêchait Kéro de sortir du sac dans lequel ils étaient cachés. M. Kinomoto, ma mère, Eriol et tous nos amis riaient plus loin. Je me rappelai que ça avait fini en course-poursuite entre l'amoureux et le frère de Saki… Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que lorsque Kaho avait menacé son mari de le faire dormir dehors pendant un mois et que Sakura avait dit à Shao qu'il allait finir par dormir avec Kéro ! Quel bon souvenir ! Bon, je devrais reprendre mes investigations…

Où se trouvait le coffre ? J'espérai qu'il n'était pas caché par une barrière magique ou autre… Je commençai mes recherches le plus silencieusement possible. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je m'arrêtai sans avoir obtenu de résultat : il n'était ni dans le bureau, ni derrière les tableaux, ni sous le tapis… Il ne me restait que l'étagère pleine de livres à examiner. Hum… Il y avait des livres de magie, d'aventure, d'économie… Quel drôle de mélange ! Un titre attira mon attention et me fit penser à quelque chose : le cerisier en fleur du pays des Loups. Sakura voulait dire cerisier en japonais et Shaolan voulait dire petit loup en chinois si je ne me trompais pas. Et si… Et bien non. J'avais enlevé le livre mais aucun mécanisme ne s'était déclenché, j'avais dû regarder trop de films !

Au fait, vous vous demandez peut-être où se trouvent les propriétaires des lieux. Pendant que je refais le tour de la pièce, je vais vous le dire. En fait, sachant que le mariage est dans deux jours, les deux familles se sont réunies chez M. Kinomoto pour passer la soirée ensemble. Yelan Li, ses quatre filles et Mei-Lin sont arrivées hier matin de Hong-Kong et logent là-bas justement. J'ai également été invitée mais j'ai décliné leur offre en prétextant devoir absolument finir les tenues ce soir. Mon cher Eriol a voulu resté avec moi mais je sais me montrer persuasive, ho, ho, ho, ho…

Reprenons où nous en étions… Je ne trouvais rien ! Où était donc ce coffre ?... La salle n'était pourtant pas bien grande et les meubles n'étaient pas bien nombreux… Peut-être qu'il était vraiment caché magiquement… Je retournai près de la bibliothèque et repris le livre qui avait attiré mon attention, mon instinct me disait que je n'étais pas loin de mon but... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il me semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce livre… Je l'ouvris à la dernière page et, l'éclairant de ma lampe, je vis une sorte de pochette dans laquelle se trouvait une petite reproduction du cercle magique de Saki en argent. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire là ?

Même si mon intuition était fondée, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de ça ? Un peu découragée, je retournai vers le bureau et m'assis sur le fauteuil. Voyons, pensons comme Shaolan ! Ce cercle représentait ma cousine, c'était sûr. Donc, je pensais qu'il me fallait maintenant quelque chose qui le représentait lui… Je laissai à nouveau mon regard et ma lampe balayer la pièce et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un tableau. Un magnifique loup gris était assis sous un cerisier en fleur et la pleine lune et les étoiles éclairaient la scène. C'était vraiment beau… Et c'était peut-être ce que je cherchais ! Je me relevai et marchai jusqu'à cette peinture avant de la décrocher du mur pour l'examiner.

Hum… Il n'y avait rien du tout, j'avais même essayé de placer le symbole sur le loup mais il ne s'était rien passé. Distraitement, je fis glisser le cercle magique sur le tableau en réfléchissant. Mais… Quelle était cette vive lumière vert pâle ? Pourquoi le symbole du clan Li était-il apparu sous mes pieds ? Je jetai un œil au tableau et vis que le cercle était arrivé au centre de la pleine lune… Mais oui ! La magie de Sakura était tirée de son étoile et son symbole était son cercle magique alors que la magie de Shaolan était basée en grande partie sur le pouvoir de la lune ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

Ce n'était pas grave, en tout cas la lumière s'était estompée et le symbole des Li avait disparu. Je tournai sur moi-même pour voir ce qui avait changé et un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. J'avais réussi ! Avant tout, je raccrochai le tableau à sa place et remis le cercle d'argent dans le livre où je l'avais trouvé. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers un pan du mur où était apparu ce qui semblait être la porte du coffre que je cherchais. J'inspectai la plaque de bois rectangulaire où étaient gravés le cercle magique de Clow ainsi qu'une inscription : « Pour toujours et à jamais… ». Cette phrase me disait quelque chose… Oh, Saki me l'avait raconté ! C'était ce que Clow lui avait dit lors de notre aventure à Hong-Kong.

« -Pour toujours et à jamais, l'eau coule, coule et s'écoule, murmurai-je. »

Au début, il ne se passa rien puis je vis le bois devenir de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement. J'avais enfin réussi, le coffre était ouvert ! J'éclairai de ma lampe chaque recoin mais je ne trouvai pas ce que j'étais venue chercher… Il n'était pas là ! Quelle déception ! Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent et une voix que je reconnus sans peine retentit dans mon dos.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches Tomoyo ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'éteignis ma lampe de poche et me retournai lentement pour découvrir mes trois magiciens préférés qui me regardaient, amusés. Shaolan, qui avait parlé, tenait dans sa main ce que j'étais venue chercher.

-Mon caméscope ! m'écriai-je joyeusement en me précipitant pour le récupérer.

Cela fait, je le serrais amoureusement dans mes bras, il m'avait tant manqué ! Saki, Shao et Eriol me l'avait confisqué depuis une semaine car ils trouvaient que je ne le lâchais plus. Il était vrai que j'étais tellement contente à l'idée que ma cousine se marie que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les filmer le plus souvent possible mais quand même…

-Je vais finir par être jaloux de ce caméscope, se moqua mon chéri.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime aussi ! répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Aussi, hein ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il était trop mignon !

-Hum, hum… Vous pouvez continuez ça plus tard, s'il vous plaît ? Tomoyo, tu n'étais pas obligée d'entrer par effraction ici pour récupérer ton bien, tu sais.

-Tu me l'aurais rendu si je te l'avais simplement demandé, Shaolan ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux plus te voir nous suivre toute la journée pour faire « quelques » vidéos souvenirs ! Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

-Mais nous avions prévu de te le rendre demain, m'expliqua Sakura. Nous voulions juste un peu de calme.

-Désolée, je crois que votre mariage m'est monté à la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave Tomi ! Mais c'est bientôt le tien aussi alors garde quand même de l'énergie pour le préparer, me dit ma cousine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! Au fait, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

-Sakura et moi l'avons senti. Notre kekkai sert à empêcher les intrus d'entrer mais nous sentons également quand quelqu'un le franchi.

-Nous avons vite compris que c'était toi et nous avons décidé de t'observer sans intervenir. C'était un joli spectacle ! déclara Eriol en souriant.

-Vous m'avez laissée chercher pendant tout ce temps pour rien ?! Je ne vous savais pas si méchants ! En plus, ma caméra était avec vous… Pour la peine, je compte bien vous filmer sans relâche jusqu'au mariage !

-Tomi ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Ho, ho, ho, ho…

-Nous devrions peut-être retourner chez mon père, ils risquent de s'inquiéter, nous fit remarquer Saki. Tu viens avec nous Tomoyo ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rater une si belle occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma caméra ! Ça fera une merveilleuse vidéo souvenir ! »

Après avoir rigolé un peu, les futurs mariés ont disparu et j'ai pris le bras de mon chéri pour qu'il me téléporte avec lui chez M. Kinomoto. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée tous ensembles et j'ai fait une superbe vidéo souvenir. Je suis sûre celle que je ferais dans deux jours le sera tout autant… Mais c'est une autre histoire et j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi pour créer de belles vidéos ! Voici un haïku de ma composition comme cadeau :

Faites les bons choix

Pour construire votre vie

Sans aucun remord.

Ne l'oubliez jamais ! Au revoir !

(Fini, alors est-ce potable ? Ce one-shot a été écrit assez vite mais j'y tiens, même si j'ai eu cette idée à 23h dans mon lit en mode fatigue écrasante (rires). Petit précision, le haïku est un petit poème japonais de trois vers avec respectivement cinq, sept et cinq syllabes. Et celui-ci est bien de moi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, même si vous lisez ce one-shot des années après que j'aie publié ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir si je le peux ! Au revoir !)


End file.
